


Thousand Years

by idolavni



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, magnus can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolavni/pseuds/idolavni
Summary: MAGNUS'S secret and suprise.





	Thousand Years

At the moment Magnus was very confused . Who could have possibly outed his secret in front of Izzy which she told to Alec and now his darling Alec,Izzy, annoying Jace, Clary ,Simon and hell even Raphael was looking at him with puppy eyes sitting in his loft forcing him to sing a song. Yes! his secret was that magnus bane was an artist . He can sing and dance very well. Well if there is no getting ot from this he might just have his part of fun.

He quickly sat on the piano seat gracefully and began playing . He closed his eyes losing himself in the music and started playing and singing -

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

By the time he finished the song everybody was in tears. They were shell shocked . They got to know that Magnus can sing but to this level they had no idea.

Alec abruptly stood up and walked over to him while magnus was still seated on the piano seat. he bent down on one knee and took out a ring box. He proposed to Magnus. For magnus everything seemed to have stopped. He was shocked and so happy that he swore in the first time in his life he cried in front of everyone. He said - Yes! alexander of course i will marry you. AND Then alec slipped the ring in magnus's finger and kissed him .

Alec then suprised him even more by showing him a rune next. Clary the explained that this rune could bond both of them make Alec immortal. Magnus stared in shock.

He asked Alec - Alexander are you sure i mean you will have to watch all your dear ones die .

and Alec replied- Magnus no amount of time is enough with you and yes i will do this for you. for us.

FINALLY magnus found his happiness.


End file.
